


Call Me Daddy

by Erweenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, at first at least, erwin being an awkward dumb, porn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erweenie/pseuds/Erweenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wasn’t sure what lead him to be in this position. Pants down, dick out and posed in front of a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a bit of joke on twitter but it turned into something else. This is part one of a rather... Interesting AU with our favorite old men doing what they do best. I'll be posting the parts as I write them. Unbetaed and more sleazy than the underground. Enjoy.

Erwin wasn’t sure what lead him to be in this position. Pants down, dick out and posed in front of a camera. He couldn’t recall much. Of course, he remembered being approached. He and Mike had been out after work one evening, sitting at their usual table at the corner bar when a man had came up to the two of them, talking about a chance of a life time. Erwin had taken it as a joke. After all, just how serious could you take a drunken bald man in a cheap suit asking if they had ever considered gay porn.

Left with a card and the scent of strong whiskey lingering, Erwin and Mike had burst into laughter as they watched the man who called himself Dot stumble out of the bar and into the night. Only to be forgotten, just as the card that Erwin had tucked in his breast pocket would be.

It wasn’t until a week later when Erwin was checking his suit before dropping it off at the dry cleaners did his fingers brush against the glossy red card and found his thoughts lingering on the offer far longer than appropriate for someone like him.

Erwin lead a rather boring life, employed at a decent sized financial company that specialized in the reimbursement of the medically wronged. He sat at a desk all day, one with a decent view of the city but no more interesting than the cubical he’d been in years before. Most of his work was done over the phone, he had a way with words. Or so he had been told, and was in charge of smoothing things over with clients and making promises he wouldn’t be able to keep.

Needless to say. Erwin Smith was bored. He craved something more, and who was he to say that was he was searching for wasn’t hidden somewhere in the adult film industry.  
The call and trip to the small studio was a blur, he vaguely recalled having giving his id and being taken into a large white room. Along one wall was a white sofa, and placed a few feet in front was a table with two occupants. One being the man he had met before looking a bit more put together and other a rather strange individual with messy hair, glasses and a lopsided smile.

Dot spoke first, looking down at his papers as he addressed Erwin, “Hello, Mr. Smith, please have a seat and we will get started.”

Erwin cleared his throat and took a seat on the seemingly clean sofa, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and reaching up to unbutton the collar of his shirt.

“Ah, thank you.” His voice was a bit clipped, revealing his apprehension. Never in his life had Erwin considered doing something like this, and yet here he was. Sitting on a couch that had probably saw more ass than Erwin could imagine.

A loud clap echoed through the room, inwardly surprising Erwin as he watched the glasses wearing individual stand and lean over the table, waving a hand back towards Dot in dismissal.

“Dot is always so formal before he gets a few drinks in him. Don’t mind him. My name is Hanji, I’m the assistant director in this fine company. Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Handsome?”

Erwin settled back into his seat, Hanji’s forwardness taking a bit of the edge off as he crossed his legs, tossing an arm over the back of the sofa. The picture of relaxation, “Well, I’m work for a reimbursement agen-“ He was cut off by another loud bark of laughter,

“We don’t care where you work Mr. Smith. What we do care about is what’s hiding under those slacks.” Hanji took their seat with a wide smile, propping their legs up on the table and earning a scowl from Dot as they nodded at Erwin.

"Do you like sex Erwin? How many times do you think about it a day? Ever wondered what it’s like to have thousands of people craving your dick? Let’s get comfortable, why don’t you take off your shirt for us.”

Erwin kept his face a smooth unaffected mask, his brows twitching as he inwardly fought to keep the discomfort he was feeling at bay. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly was not this. 

Instead of standing and walking back out the door like the rational side of him was demanding, he rose to his feet, untucking his shirt and beginning to unbutton it as he answered each question in the same tone he used with his clients.

“I enjoy sex, I find myself unsatisfied with most partners. I’m a busy man, but I think about sex a lot. When I’m at home, it can get rather quiet living alone.” He finished with the last button, reaching back to tug the sleeves off and turned to lay it over the back of the couch and stretching his arms over his head, giving the two directors a nice view of the thickly corded muscles of his back and the inked skin that spanned across his shoulders and down his back.

From behind he heard a quick click followed by a flash. He assumed he was already being filmed, having spotted a small camcorder sitting between Dot and Hanji but as he turned, Dot was holding a separate camera, snapping another shot with a sinister look about his features. Erwin made the assumption that the balding Mans face was naturally twisted as Dot nodded, 

“Well, keep going. We don’t have all day. Let’s see the goods.”


End file.
